Abby's Day Care
by MysteriousRaven1990
Summary: This story follows along with my story When Enemies Become Friends series. It's just a look at a peaceful life after war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

Abby Jackson was a young witch of twenty-eight. She had brown eyes and brown hair, that was pulled into a ponytail.

She was married to Devon Jackson, who played chaser for Puddlemere United. He was currently away from home, but was due back in a few weeks.

Abby was on her way to Diagon Alley. She owned a little daycare center that she had opened eight years ago. She was carrying her two-year old son, Alec, on her hip, and keeping a watchful eye on her four-year old son, Gavin, who was eyeing the sweet shop as they passed it. Abby smiled at her boys, then put a hand to her round belly. She was pregnant with her third child. She was hoping for a girl this time.

They reached the daycare center and Abby pulled out her wand and said, "Alohamora."

She opened the door and walked in. Gavin went to play with the blocks, while Abby went and put Alec in the playpen.

A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked Darius and Petunia Snape. Their six-year old son, David, was holding onto his mother's hand.

David was the spitting image of his father. His black hair went to his shoulders and his dark eyes were wide and expressive.

"Hello," said Abby.

"Hello, Abby," said Petunia.

Petunia worked for Abby in the daycare. They had kids coming from one-year olds to seven-year olds. It was Petunia's job to look after the toddlers, while Abby kept an eye on the older kids. Petunia was also three months pregnant.

After Darius kissed Petunia good-bye, He walked out. He had to get to work. He had taken over ownership of the Apotocary, down the road.

David went over to the toybox and took out the action figures of quidditch players.

Abby went over to her desk and checked David, Gavin, and Alec's names off the list of children who were regulars at the center.

Ten minutes later kids started showing up. Zechariah and Luna Tonks came in with their children, AJ who was ten, Zach who was eight, Sakora who was six, Seth who was five, and the twins, Micka and Bettina who were three, their adopted children, Sanin who was seven, and Nina who was six, along with the children they took in, Kitty Delca who was ten, her younger brother, Dimitri Delca who was six, and their three younger half-siblings, the twins, Bonnie and Jojo Jedo who were three, and Kaleena Jedo, who was two. Zechariah and Luna's three eldest children were away at Hogwarts. Ramia was a fourth year, Sara was a third year, and Kanoro was a first year.

"Hello, Zechariah, Luna," said Abby.

"Hi, Abby," said Luna.

Petunia came over and took Kaleena from Luna. "Come along, you lot," she said to Micka, Bettina, Bonnie, and Jojo. They followed her to the playpen. She sat Kaleena inside with Alec. Then, began picking up each of the three-year olds and placing them inside.

Zechariah came over and said, "Let me do that, Petunia."

"Nonsense, Zechariah. I'm perfectly fine," Petunia chuckled, as she picked up Jojo.

The Playpen wasn't very high. Abby had placed charms on it to keep the children from climbing out.

After Petunia placed Bonnie in the playpen, she straightened up and smiled. "See? I'm perfectly able to do it."

"Yes, I see," chuckled Zechariah.

Sanin, Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri went over to play with David, and Seth went to play with Gavin.

Zechariah and Luna left with their older children.

Abby went and checked the childrens' names off the list.

Soon, the daycare was full. Mostly with friends' and family members' kids. There was Sirius and Amanda Black's seven-year old daughter, Iliana, James and Lily Potter's six-year old son and two-year old daughter, Harry and Emily, Frank and Alice Longbottom's six-year old son, Neville, Dominic and Jewel Poblo's six-year old daughter and five-year old son, Tallia and Alex, Robert and Mary Tonks' six-year old and three-year old daughters, Juanita and Rausha, Regulus and Alexandria Black's five-year old daughter and two-year old son, Carman and Orion, and Severus and Rachel Snape's four year old daughter and three year old son, Resae and Jack. Rachel was five months prgnant with her third child.

There were other children as well. The three youngest Weasley children, Ron who was six, Ginny, and their adopted sister, Annie, who were both five, and their three-year old, second cousin, Bergetta Flenn, Seven-year old Xander Tang and his six-year old brother Roogoe, six-year old Adam Tokoe and his five-year old sister Brandi, six-year old Dantae Draunt and his five-year old brother Darren, and five-year olds, Nicole Orgo and Luna Lovegood, along with several other children.

Once all the children had arrived, Abby and Petunia had become very busy. Abby had cast monitoring charms around the daycare center, so it would be able to keep track of all the children. Petunia, who was a muggle, wasn't able to cast spells, so Abby did it for her.

About half an hour after all the kids arrived, Petunia said, "You know, Lily and I have inherited our grandmother's house in Surrey."

"Really?" said Abby. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, Lily said that since they have their home in Godric's Hallow, and James had inherited Potter Manor, that I could have grandma's house. Darius and I are moving into it next week," Petunia told her.

"What about your home in Spinner's End?"

"Darius is fixing it up so that one day our children will inherit it, and Severus is helping."

"What about Severus? Doesn't he own the house too?" Abby asked, curiously.

"He told Darius he could have it, because Rachel's family owns a string of houses in their village, and she's the soul heir."

"Wow. I didn't know Rachel was so well off," giggled Abby.

"Auntie Abby?" said Neville, coming up to her.

"Yes, Neville?" said Abby, looking at her godson fondly.

"I have to go potty," he said.

"Ok, Nev." She took his hand and led him to the restroom.

When he was finished, he went to continue playing with his friends.

In the evening, all the parents came to pick up their children.

The Weasley clan were the last to leave. After they'd gone, Darius Snape walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Squealed David, running to him.

"Hey, kiddo," said Darius, scooping him up. "Did you have fun today with mummy and Auntie Abby?"

"Yes," said David. Then, he began to tell him about the games he played with his cousin, Harry, and their friends.

"Hello, hun," said Petunia, walking over to him and kissing him.

"Hi, my sweet," he said, smiling.

Abby picked up Alec from the playpen, and said, "Well, see you lot later."

"Abby, would you like us to drive you home? You shouldn't go by yourself with the boys," said Darius.

"Don't be silly," chuckled Abby. "I'll manage, like I always do."

Darius nodded, and they all went home for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's note: This chapter mentions child abandonment.**

A week later, Darius and Petunia pulled up in front of Number Four, Privet Drive, in Surrey. Along with the house, Petunia had also inherited her father's station wagon, and Darius had gotten his driver's license.

Darius got out and went around to the passenger's side and helped his wife out of the car. David hopped down from the backseat, to join his parents.

They all stared at the four bedroom house. They walked inside. David looked around the house with wide eyes. It looked better than their house on Spinner's End.

Darius smiled at his son and said, "Why don't you go pick a room, kiddo?"

"OK," said David. Then, he ran up the stairs.

Petunia giggled. Then, the doorbell rang. Darius went to answer it. He opened the door to find the rest of their family standing there. Lily came in with James, followed by Severus and Rachel. James was carrying his daughter, Emily, and their son, Harry, was clinging to his mother's hand; and Severus was carrying his daughter, Resae, and Rachel was carrying their son, Jack.

"Hi, Tuney," said Lily.

"Hi, Lil," said Petunia.

"Auntie Tuney? Where's Davie?' asked Harry.

"He's upstairs, sweety," said Petunia.

Harry ran up the stairs in search of his cousin.

Lily and Petunia looked around the house, remembering the times they spent here, growing up, during the holidays. Some of the times, after Lily and Severus' fifth year at Hogwarts, Petunia and Lily had even been joined by Darius and Severus, during the time after their mother, Eileen Snape, had passed away, and their father, Tobias Snape, was arrested for nearly killing Severus. The Evans' had looked after them and treated them as part of the family.

After they were all finished looking around the house, Darius called David and Harry to come downstairs.

The boys came running down. Darius and Petunia would be moving things in the next day. More like, Darius, James, Lily, and Severus would be doing the moving, while Petunia would have the children at the daycare center, and Rachel would be visiting her best friend, Luna Tonks. None of the men, or Lily, would allow either of the pregnant women to help.

As they all made their way outside, they heard a child crying. They looked towards the house next door and saw a little girl standing there, with her parents standing in front of her.

"I d...didn't m...mean to," the girl cried. The grass in the yard had been turned a bright pink.

"How did you manage to turn the whole yard pink?' said her father, sounding exasperated.

"I don't know," she cried. "It just happened!"

Darius, Severus, James, and Lily all looked at each other. They were pretty sure the child had done accidental magic.

Lily walked over to the family and said, "Hi. I'm Lily Potter. My sister just inherited our grandmother's house, next door."

"Hi. I'm Charlotte Summerson, and this is my husband, Drew," said the woman.

Lily looked around at the pink grass. "I see you have a small problem here," she said.

"I don't know how she did it," said Drew Summerson. He was a slim man, with short brown hair and round glasses. His wife had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, and the little girl had black hair that went past her shoulders, and hazel eyes that were shimmering with tears.

"I do," said Lily, looking back at them, smiling. "Your daughter is very special."

"Foster daughter, actually," said Charlotte. She bent down and picked up the small girl. The girl layed her head on Charlotte's shoulder. "She was left by her parents and was brought to us. If her parents don't come back and claim her, then we mean to adopt her."

"I see," said Lily. "What's her name?"

"Mary Beth," siad Charlotte. "She's six."

Lily smiled. "Well, I can explain how she can do things without meaning to. This might be hard to believe, but Mary Beth is a witch."

The Summersons gaped at her. Lily continued. "What she does is accendental magic. And, by her reaction, this isn't the first time something like this happened. Is that right, sweety?"

Mary Beth nodded. "One time, I made my stuffed bunny fly around my room. My mummy came in and started yelling at me. Then, she ripped up my favorite bunny."

Lily nodded. Then, she said to Charlotte, "Mary Beth here, is like me. We're what wizards call muggleborns. We're the first in our families who have magical powers. You and your husband are what we call, muggles, nonmagic folk. My sister, Petunia, is also a muggle." She gestered at her sister, who was still standing in the driveway next door, then at the three men. "Her husband, Darius, and his brother, Severus, are half-bloods. Their father was a muggle, and their mother was a pure-blood witch. And, my husband, James, is also a pure-blood."

"What about that woman with dark skin, standing with them?" Charlotte asked.

Lily said, "That's Severus' wife, Rachel. She's not a witch. There's this forest, called the Mystic Forest. There are five villages in it. Two of them are indian tribes, the Ocean Rain Indians, and the Canazian Indians, one is a harpy village, one is called Milano Village, which is full of normal people, and the last one is the dragon village, home of the dragon shifters, which is in the Mystic Mountains. Dragon shifters are people who can change at will into dragons. Rachel is from the Ocean Rain Village. The indians have their own brand of magic."

Drew and Charlotte looked at each other. Drew said, "This is a lot to take in."

Lily smiled and said, "It was a lot for my parents to take in too, at first. Severus is the one who told me when we were nine, when he saw me do magic. There is also a school young witches and wizards go to, when they turn eleven, to learn how to control their magic. Its called Hogwarts."

Drew said, "I'm not sure we can believe any of this."

Lily smiled again, and drew out her wand. She waved it over the pink grass and said, "Finite Incantatum." The grass turned back to green.

Drew and Charlotte gasped, and Mary Beth said, "Wow!"

Lily put away her wand and said, "Our children will also be going to Hogwarts. Mary Beth would be in the same year as two of ours." She turned around and said, "Boys? Come here, please."

Harry and David ran to her. Lily smiled at them. "This is my son, Harry, and my nephew, David. They are also six."

Charlotte sat Mary Beth down on her feet.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Hi," said Mary Beth, shyly.

Lily said, "You know, my friend, Abby, owns a daycare center. She has wizard kids from one to seven going there. My sister works there. she could take Mary Beth with her, if you want. So, she can get to know kids just like her, that she'd be going to school with."

"Alright. That would be nice," said Charlotte.

"Where is the daycare center at?" Drew asked.

"It's in a place called Diagon Alley. It's where witches and wizards go to do their shopping. It's also where you would go to get Mary Beth's school supplies, when she starts at Hogwarts," Lily explained.

Charlotte nodded and said, "Thanks for explaining this to us. Mind you, its still shocking to find out that things like this exsists."

"No problem," said Lily. "Now, we must be going."

"Alright. Thank you again," said Drew.

Lily nodded and said, "Come along, boys."

They rejoined the rest of their family, and the Potters and Snapes all went their seperate ways home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, after all the children arrived at the daycare center, Abby said, "alright, children. We have a new friend joining us today. Harry, David, would you like to introduce her?"

Harry and David walked to the front of the room. Harry was holding Mary Beth's hand.

"This is Mary Beth," said Harry.

"My family just moved next door to her family," said David.

"Now, children, Mary Beth is here to learn about our world," said Abby. "Unlike all of you, Mary Beth is muggleborn. Who can tell me what a muggleborn is?"

A little girl with braided hair rose her hand. "Yes, Suzan?" said Abby.

"A muggleborn is a witch or wizard who was born into a muggle family, Ms. Abby," said Suzan Bones.

"Very good, Suzan," said Abby. "Mary Beth, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"When I first started doing weird stuff, my mummy got mad and started yelling at me," said Mary Beth. "Then she and daddy left me at the children's home. So, I was taken to a foster home, where this really nice couple takes care of me. If my parents don't come back, Mr. Drew and Ms. Charlotte wants to adopt me. Harry's mummy, Lily, told my foster parents about magic, and about Hogwarts, after she saw that I had accidentally turned the grass in our yard pink."

The other wizardlings giggled, when they heard that.

Mary Beth continued. "And, she told them her sister, Ms. Petunia, could bring me here, so I can make friends like me."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it here," said Abby, smiling at her.

For the rest of the day, Mary Beth played with Harry, David, and all their friends. Ron Weasley showed her the action figures of the quidditch players, and explained about the sport and each team mate's position. Sakora Tonks showed her toys of magical creatures and told her about them, such as unicorns, fairies, and mermaids.

At the end of the day, after all the children left, Darius came to the daycare. David ran to him as usual, and Darius picked him up.

Darius, Petunia, David, and Mary Beth all said good-bye to Abby, Gavin, and Alec. Then, made their way back through the streets of Diagon Alley, to the Leaky Cauldron, and to Muggle London, where they had parked the old station wagon.

They made their way to Surrey, and when they pulled into the driveway, Darius walked Mary Beth to her house, next door. After her foster parents thanked him, the Snapes went inside their new home for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A couple weeks later, Devon Jackson floo called Darius and Petunia's house, saying that the daycare center would be closed because Abby had gone into labor.

"Would you be able to take the boys while we go to the hospital?" he asked them.

"Yes. Of course," said Petunia.

Devon came through the fireplace, carrying Gavin and Alec. He set them down and said, "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Devon Jackson was a man with the body of a quidditch player. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's no trouble," said Petunia. "They can stay here for the night, in the guest bedroom."

"Thank you, Petunia," said Devon. Then, he flooed back home, to take Abby to the hospital.

When Abby was in the hospital room, her sisters-in law, Jennifer, and Anwan Burke, came in. Jennifer was an excellent healer, and Anwan was a nurse. Jennifer was Abby's, and all her friends, perferred healer during child birth. Jennifer was married to Abby's oldest brother, Alcott Burke, and Anwan was married to her second brother, Alston Burke. Jennifer had auburn hair and brown eyes, and Anwan had midnight black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Abby. How are we doing today?" said Jennifer.

"Ugh. I swear, Jen. This is my last one," said Abby. "By the way. How is Edmund doing in school?"

"He's doing great," said Jen. "He was made headboy this year."

"That's fantastic," said Abby. "What about Gwen, Anwan?"

"She's doing good. She gets real good marks. She's in her fourth year now," said Anwan.

Just then, another contraction hit Abby, and she let out a moan.

Six hours later, Abby was holding her new baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Anwan had her clipboard ready, and said, "So, what are we naming by little niece?"

"Her name is Amelie Ann Jackson," said Abby, smiling at her daughter.

Anwan wrote the name on the birth certificate, and said, "Alrighty then." She went to file the paperwork.

The next evening, Darius and Petunia brought the three boys to St. Mungos. Gavin and Alec ran to their mother's bed, and their father lifted them up and sat them on the bed, so they could see thier new baby sister.

David went over curiously, to see. Darius smiled at him, and lifted him up as well. He looked at little Amelie and said, "When is our baby going to come, mummy?"

Petunia chuckled and said, not for another four months, love."

"Oh," said Dudley, a little disappointed. He had been constantly asking his parents when the baby was going to come, ever since he found out about it. He was excited to become a big brother, just like his cousin, Harry.

Four months later, Petunia had given birth to a baby boy. She named him Dorion Snape. And, two months after that, Rachel Snape had given birth to a girl. She named her Eileen Snape, after Darius and Severus' mother.

That summer, Zechariah and Luna Tonks had their annual get together, with their family and friends, to welcome home the children from Hogwarts, Along with Ramia, Sara, and Kanoro Tonks and Edmund and Gwen Burke, there was Ramia's friends, Yuuske Orgo and Bill Weasley, who were fourth years, and Zechariah's little sister, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black's little sister, Mensa Black, and Sara, Nymphadora, and Mensa's friends, Charlie Weasley and Richard Richardson, who were third years.

Everyone also welcomed the three new babies into their family, along with Mary Beth Summerson, and her foster parents.

Life had been happy for the maurders and their friends since the end of the war. James and Sirius often laughed about raising the new generation of maurders, to their wive's dismay. They were all happy though that their children would all grow up happy in a world without war.


End file.
